


Day 4: Adventure

by NutellaSecretAgent



Series: Wholesome Week 2 [4]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Adventures, Beaches, Fish, Friendship, Gen, Ocean, Wholesome Week (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:20:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26625823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NutellaSecretAgent/pseuds/NutellaSecretAgent
Summary: Off to the sea two boys will go, and adventure awaits, and the waters know.
Relationships: Niki | Nihachu & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Niki | Nihachu & TommyInnit, No Romantic Relationship(s), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Series: Wholesome Week 2 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1932877
Comments: 1
Kudos: 148
Collections: Wholesome Week 2





	Day 4: Adventure

**Author's Note:**

> Hiii day 4 of wholesome week! 
> 
> Still procrastinating If Only You Knew but I’m getting there I promise!
> 
> Please check out my other works in this series and my other separate work, it would mean a whole lot.

The sun rose peacefully on the horizon of the Dream SMP. 

Wolves could be heard barking in the forest, and the foxes searching for places to dig their burrows.

It was a luxury to have a day like today.

It had been decided that every month, there must be one designated day where everyone must lay down their weapons, put the war behind them, and be free from morning until sundown.

For two boys, this was the highlight of their month. 

They didn’t have to be worried about ambushes around every corner, nor being attacked inside their own home.

When the sun rose that morning, so did two L’Manbergian boys along side it.

Tommy slid out from under the covers, bare feet padding across the room to the bed on the other side, and immediately flopping on top of it.

Tubbo let out a noise of protest, clearly about to object, but the smile on Tommy’s face and his consciousness kicking into gear had him bolting up as well.

For the only time that month, they tossed aside their uniforms, donning a red-sleeved shirt and green button-up respectively.

Niki was the only one up when they shuffled quietly to the common area that morning. 

The baker and sister-figure to the two greeted them warmly, for she too, knew what a special day it was.

Wordlessly Niki handed them both a fresh muffin, still warm, and a kiss on the forehead before ushering them out the door, although, they certainly didn’t protest.

Once they were outside, Tommy grabbed Tubbos hand, pulling him along to the forest outside the walls they called home.

Once in the forest clearing, a space of flowers and soft grass especially cleared out for the two of them, they sat side by side, watching the sun complete its ascent into the sky.

The bees buzzed around them happily, and Tubbo giggled when one of them flew into his face, bouncing off his nose, and twirling around to try and gain direction.

They sat in silence for the majority of the hour, the only sounds be that of the nearby river, the wind in the trees, and the buzz of the bees in the glade they’ve claimed as sanctuary.

It was Tubbo who broke the silence, the sun having risen now almost two hours ago.

“I want to go on an adventure today.”

Tommy perked up.

“An adventure you say? Well dear friend Tubbo, what did you have in mind?”

Tubbo leaned back thoughtfully.

“I’m not sure, but I think It’d be fun to find some really colourful fish.”

“You mean like those strange tropical ones Dream had?”

“Yeah! I wanna find one and name it!”

Tommy laughed, “Well what would you name it?”

“Hmmm,” but the shorter boy only shrugged, “no idea, I’ll figure it out!”

With no reason to hesitate, they grabbed the backpacks Niki had packed for them and set off towards the warm ocean.

It was a fair distance but with so much time to spend that day, what did it matter.

As they walked Tubbo excitedly tried to make friends with the bees that decided Tubbo was more interesting than a flower.

Tommy on the other hand, was idly chatting about the cool fish they could find, or the sunken treasures that might be buried in the sea. (It was mostly the latter, but he knew Tubbo was excited about the fish so he talked a fair bit about both).

* * *

Unnoticed by the two boys, Dream, Sapnap, and George sat in the trees, listening, as the boys passed.

They loved this day of each month, when the boys would go off on little journeys to find the strangest of things.

How they would act like teens curious about the world instead of soldiers fighting in a war of blood and betrayal.

They knew they were partly to blame, but there was no backing down now. They could only offer solace in the form of days of freedom.

George giggled when Tommy tripped over a tree root, but recovered, laughing about how the trees were out to get him.

Sapnap looked to be sleeping, but anyone the knew him would know he was listening to the sound of two innocent voices discussing the many colours of fish in the ocean.

Dream, without his mask of fake and painted smiles, watched with soften eyes as two people he once called family were relaxed in each others company.

One day, things would be better.

One day, it would be over.

* * *

Further along the path, Tubbo pushed past Tommy in a sprint towards the sandy beaches and shoreline of the warm ocean ahead.

Never one to back down from a challenge, Tommy rushed forward as well, tackling his friend into the sand.

Their packs left at the tree-line, they wrestled in the sand, gaining victory over the other only to lose it at a moments notice.

Eventually, Tommy got enough of an upper hand to unbalance Tubbo and “accidentally” trip him into the shallows.

“Tommy!” Screeched the shorter as Tommy stood safe and dry, out of the ocean

Said blond in question was hunched over laughing, but before long found himself in the warm salty waters as well.

A small splash fight later, the two were tired and soaking wet, but the fond grins adorning their faces made it all worthwhile.

“Tubbo!” Shout Tommy, who was wandering down along the shore.

“I see them!”

Tubbo runs over, nearly getting a face full of sand.

“Where!?”

The taller points excitedly to a pool of water left by the tide.

It was around five-by-four blocks wide, a bit of seaweed having grown in the small tide-pool.

Besides that, there were maybe 20 multicoloured fish swimming about happily.

Tubbo squealed and crouched down to get a better look, Tommy following.

“That one looks like Fundy!”

And orange fish with frills that looked like ears swam past.

Tommy laughed and pointed at long brown and yellow fish. “Then that what is definitely Wilbur.”

Eventually they found a fish equivalent to each of their friends and family. They even located different fish for members of the Dream Team.

(I mean c’mon, a bright green fish? How could that not be Dreams aquatic brother).

The two boys had spent the entire day at the ocean, and the sun was preparing to set.

Tiredly, but with smiles on their faces, they walked home.

The orange rays of the sun illuminated the forest in a golden light. Bees fluttered by, still working hard, and a few foxes could be seen collecting berries along the bushes.

Eventually, the lights of L’manberg came into view, the yellow windows on the wall reflecting the gaze of the setting sun, and the blackstone walls warm from absorbing heat.

Niki, Wilbur, Fundy, and Jack welcomed them home with open arms, and as they sat together eating dinner, they discussed the events of their day.

Everyone laughed when they were shown the sketches Tubbo made of their fish counterparts, Fundy even commenting on how the frilled fish was stealing his brand.

When they went to bed that night, the stars shining in from the night sky, they felt at peace.

Things were rough, and things got scary at times, but they had each other, their family, and a whole world to explore.

**Author's Note:**

> <3


End file.
